Don't open this door Dipper
by Xiongmao Yonggan
Summary: Il faut toujours écouter les recommandations qu'on nous fait... ( Résumé de merde ! ) Billdip Bill X Dipper pour l'instant juste de l'amitié jusqu'à l'évolution de leur relation.
1. Prologue

**_Allongé sur son lit, il la regardait encore. Des minuscules pierres précieuses la parraient. Il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique mais il ne se souvenait pas qui la lui avait donné. Il soupira et la lâcha, la faisant tomber sur son torse. Pour ce qu'elle était... Il la trouvait vraiment lourde. On lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser mais juste..._**

 ** _La garder._**

 ** _Désobéir serait-il une si mauvaise idée ?_**


	2. Ouverte (Chapitre 1)

Il se redressa.

 _"Elle est à moi , j'en fais ce que je veux! Si je veux l'utiliser alors je l'utilise ! "_

Il sourit et la cacha sous son tee-shirt. Alors qu'il courrait pour descendre les escaliers ,il la sentait se balancer au bout du fils d'or qui la maintenait autour de son cou.

 _" Je sors ! "_

Cria-t-il à l'attention de ses parents alors qu'il était en train de mettre ses chaussures pour sortir. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il allait là-bas tout les jours alors il connaissait la route par cœur. Il empruntait les mêmes chemins de terre , passait devant les mêmes sapins et buissons et à chaque fois, au bout de quelques minutes de course qui ne l'essoufflaient plus , il arrivait devant la petite maison de cette vieille dame. Il frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur celle qu'il venait voir. _" Bonsoir madame ! "_ Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et se décala pour le laisser entrer _" Bonsoir mon petit Dipper! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? "_ Il rentra en souriant _" Oui comme toujours et vous ? "_ Elle referma la porte.

" _\- Oui Oui. Mabel va mieux ?_

 _\- Elle s'en remet. Mais nos parents ne la laissent toujours pas sortir..._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas : C'est bientôt les vacances tu vas pouvoir partir à l'aventure chez tes oncles._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai ! On va pouvoir être les jumeaux du Mystère comme avant ! Et cette année.. Je vais..._

 _\- Tu vas ouvrir le porte ?_

 _\- Oui! Je veux vraiment voir ce qu'il y a derrière !_

 _\- Mais voyons tu sais que c'est dangereux..._ , Elle eut l'air inquiète alors qu'elle lui donnait un cookie.

 _\- Merci, mais vous savez que je suis une tête de mule .. Je suis vraiment curieux et puis ... Puisque personne ne l'a ouverte comment peut-on savoir que c'est dangereux ?_

 _\- C'est évident mon grand... Elle ne serait pas fermée si c'était sans risques.._

 _\- Et si c'était un trésor ?_ , Il eut les yeux brillants.

- _Un trésor ? Tu penses ?_ , Elle fut amusée.

\- _Oui! Quelque chose qui pourrait me révéler les secrets de l'univers !_

 _\- Haha Je te reconnais bien là toi ! "_

Elle servit le thé et ils ne parlèrent plus de cette porte. Il resta chez elle quelques heures et dû partir à 18h pour ne pas arriver chez lui trop tard _" À dans deux mois ! "_ Il partit en courant à grandes enjambées et , avec toute la chance du monde , il s'entrava dans une racine d'arbre et tomba lourdement. Il s'en amusa et se releva pour reprendre sa course effrénée sans même s'éppousseter. _" Chuis rentré ! "_ Cria-t-il une fois arrivé chez lui. Sa mère sourit quelques secondes mais l'effaça en voyant l'état des vêtements de son fils _" Oh! Dipper ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! "_

Après s'être fait passer un savon ,Dipper alla à la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Il alla au lit sans manger en prétextant être fatigué. Mabel ,elle , savait pourquoi il n'avait pas faim et avait ricané lorsqu'il l'avait dit mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Le lendemain ils étaient arrivés dans l'Oregon plutôt tôt et avaient déjà déballé leurs affaires. Dipper aidait son Oncle Ford à retaper le _Stan of War II_ **( Ou Stan de Guerre 2 )** alors que Mabel aidait son Oncle Stan pour gérer le _Mystery Shack_. La journée fut donc chargée et épuisante pour tout le monde. Ils furent tous heureux de se retrouver autour de la table pour partager un bon repas animé par des rires et des anecdotes idiotes. Après avoir mangé ils se rendirent tous au lit sans plus de cérémonie, se souhaitant tout de même une bonne nuit. Les jumeaux du mystère , leur chambre plongée dans le noir, étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre , se regardant fixement en ricanant de temps en temps sans aucune raison.

 _"- Dipper ?_ , Murmura Mabel en souriant

\- _Oui ?_

- _Tu compte aller voir ce qu'il y a derrière la porte cette année ou attendre encore l'année prochaine ?_

 _\- Cette année je vais te répondre par un ... Je vais voir ce qu'il y a !_ \- il ricana - _tu crois qu'il y a un trésor ou pas ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu trouveras derrière sera un trésor et ce même si tu trouves une chaussette sale ! D'accord ? "_

Ils explosèrent de rire , aillant du mal à s'arrêter même après cinq minutes. Ils finirent par se calmer et Dipper se leva de son lit. _" J'y vais cette nuit ! "_ Mabel gloussa _" Si j'avais pas la jambe dans le plâtre je me serais levée pour sauter de joie ! Hahaha ! "_ Et ils se remirent à rire. Dipper s'habilla et se tourna vers sa sœur lorsqu'il eut fourré des cahiers , des stylos et une lampe de poche ainsi que quelques broutilles de premier secours au cas où ce serait dangereux et de quoi se défendre _" Promis je te raconte ! "_ Et il sortit. Il arriva rapidement au fin fond de la forêt et se dirigea vers l'étrange clairière où se trouvait la porte et une étrange **-encore plus que la clairière -** statut d'un Doritos Illuminati avec un chapeau et un nœud papillon qui tendait la main. Il lui serra la main et dit _" Bonjour mon cher ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! J'espère que c'est réciproque ! Ce soir j'ouvre la porte ! Je trouverai peut-être un trésor ! "_ Il s'approcha de la porte . Une boule dans son ventre essayait de le dissuader de l'ouvrir mais sa curiosité eu raison de lui. Il attrapa la clef d'or qui s'était mise à briller de mille feux lorsqu'il s'était approché et la fit tourner dans la serrure. La porte de pierre commença à briller à son tour mais différemment. Depuis la serrure se diffusait un liquide doré dans des cavités de la porte , formant un symbole , un pentagramme .

Un **/CLAC/** sourd se fit entendre et Dipper prit une grande inspiration. La porte glissa lentement pour s'entrouvrir et il vérifia l'autre côté pour être sûr de ne pas être coincé. Il récupéra la clef et entra. Les dessins sur les murs s'allumaient d'un bleu azur à son passage et il en fut émerveillé. Pourquoi avait-il douté tout ce temps alors que tout était absolument sublime ?!

 _ **1012 mots pour ce chapitre x3**_

 _ **Je suis plutôt fière nyhéhé EwE**_

 _ **Bwefwefwef !**_

 _ **Bizous d'une fille-Panda qui se prend pour Bill Cipher xD**_


	3. C'est quoi c'bordel !(Chapitre 2)

Il observa autour de lui en souriant, fasciné par la beauté de l'endroit et arriva à la fin du couloir. La lumière se tamisa légèrement et il pu voir une forme au milieu de la pièce. Il se recula d'un pas et retint son souffle. Alors qu'il essayait de se remettre de cette surprise **\- pas très surprenante mais bon.. Quand on ne s'y attend pas -** il entendit une voix dire : _" Je t'attendais... Dipper Pines... "_ Il eut un hoquet de surprise et dit _" Il y a quelqu'un ou j'ai rêvé ?"_ Un léger ricanement amusé se fit entendre et il aperçu la masse bouger. Il la fixa et s'en approcha en la voyant se redresser légèrement. _" Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? "_ Il resta à une distance raisonnable de la forme qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier à cause de l'obscurité et entendit un léger soupir d'aise _" Oh... Je sais beaucoup de choses.. "_ La voix devint brouillée, comme sur une télé et répéta _" **B** e **a** u **c** o **u** p **d** e **c** h **o** s **e** s "_ Dipper sursauta et demanda :

 _" Qui êtes vous ?_ _\- Quelqu'un.. Ou pas ._ _\- Hein ?_ _\- Tu m'as connu_ _\- Comment ça?_ _\- Tu ne risque pas de t'en souvenir ! C'était il y a des siècles !_ _\- Mais ... C'est impossible. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et dites moi qui vous êtes ! Je n'aime pas les devinettes !_ _\- Dommage pour toi ! Moi j'adore ça!_ _\- Raaah ! Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?!!!_ _\- Bill Cipher ! J'aurais bien dit **"pour vous servir"** mais je ne suis pas en état de le faire." _

C'est alors que Dipper remarqua les chaînes bleues qui attachaient cet être qui , depuis quelques secondes, avait l'air de commencer à briller de jaune. Du moins... ses tatouages,qui ressemblaient au symbole sur la porte, et son œil.

 _" Oh.._ _\- Hey ! Ne me Oh pas !_ _\- Pourquoi êtes vous là ?_ _\- C'est toi qui m'a mit là. Tu ne voulais pas que je détruise le monde et tu m'avais promis de venir me revoir pour me libérer. Tu as été long PineTree !_ _\- C'est quoi ce surnom ?_ _\- C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?_ _\- Je veux comprendre c'est tout.._ _\- Et moi , je veux l'univers ! Comme quoi ! On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! "_

Dipper le regarda attentivement. Mais c'est qu'il ferrai une parfaite lampe lui! C'est alors qu'il remarqua que cet chose à forme Humaine... Était nue.

 _" AH ! "_ Il ne put retenir ce cri de surprise et se cacha les yeux avec ses mains _" Mais c'est quoi c'bordel ? Pourquoi t'es à pwal ?! "_

 **\--**

 **403 mots pour ce chapitre .**

 **Oké c'est petit mais je voulais laisser le suspense ! Et aussi finir avec cette phrase ! XD**

 **Allez !**

 **Bizous d'une tarée panda qui se prend pour Bill Cipher xD**


	4. Tu as dis quelque chose ? (Chapitre 3)

_" À pwal?_

 _\- Ouais.."_

Dipper avait l'air choqué alors que Mabble s'en amusait

 _" Tu as matté ?_

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais non !_

 _\- J'en suis pas sûre moi ~_

 _\- Chut ! Je ne matte pas ! Je n'ai pas matté et je ne matterai pas ! "_

Il eu une mine légèrement boudeuse , assit sur le lit de sa jumellealors que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

 _" Tu compte le détacher ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment... Il a quand même dit que c'était **MOI** qui l'avait enfermé ici pour qu'il ne provoque pas une apocalypse ! "_

Mabble rit.

 _" Il était comment ?_

 _ **Des muscles fins..**_

 _\- Plutôt musclé._

 _ **Des lèvres rosées**_

 _\- Hum.. Blond !_

 _ **Une peau qui appelait au touché**_

 _\- Mate de peau.._

 _ **Un regard mystérieux et envoûtant...**_

 _\- Un œil doré... Il brillait !_

 _\- Il était tatoué ?_

 _\- Oui ! Et ils s'illuminaient aussi .._

 _-T'es sûr que tu n'a pas matté ~~?_

 _-MABBLE !_

 _\- Huhuhu ! Je suis sûre que tu as été ébloui par son immbdkdax.."_

Il l'empêcha de continuer ses idioties en posant sa main sur sa bouche et en grognant un peu.

 _"Arrête Avec tes bêtises.. Je n'ai pas matté . J'ai constaté. J'ai observé . J'ai... 'fin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En aucun cas je ne me serai permis de faire une telle chose à quelqu'un d'attaché d'une façon... Improbable dirons-nous.._

 _\- Haha ! J'ai hâte de le voir en tous cas ! "_

Dipper sourit et se redirigea vers son lit après avoir embrassé la joue de sa sœur _"On devrait dormir.. il commence à s'faire tard ! "_

 **~OoOoOoO~**

Les jumeaux du Mystère eurent du mal à se lever ce matin-là. En prenant leur petit déjeuner, Stan et Ford s'amusaient un peu de la tête que tiraient Mabble et Dipper : ils avaient l'air de deux morts-vivants !

 _" Vous vous êtes couchés tard les moucherons ?_ , rit Stanley.

 _\- Hmmmmmmmmmm... "_

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Cela le fit encore plus rire alors que son jumeau avait l'air blasé. _The Big Dipper **[1]**_ n'en avait pas l'air mais il pensait déjà à 1 000 choses à la fois , en particulier à ce fameux _" Bill Cipher.. Tout à fait.. "_ Stanford se figea en entendant son petit neveu marmonner ces choses. Comment le connaissait-il ? _" Tu as dis quelque chose Dipper ? "_ Demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant. _" Hmm .. Rien Grunckle Ford.. Rien du tout.. "_ Il retint un instant sa respiration en regardant ses céréales et sourit faiblement : il pourrait peut-être retourner le voir aujourd'hui.. Il se mit d'accord avec lui-même et décida qu'il irait assez tôt pour ne pas avoir trop chaud : c'était l'été après tout !

 **~OoOoOoO~**

Il était devant la porte. Il était devant cette fichue porte et il n'osait même pas l'ouvrir. Il se posait trop de questions ! Il voulait des explications mais ... Il avait presque peur de les entendre. Des tonnes et des tonnes de scénarios s'écrivaient déjà dans sa tête alors qu'il tournait la clef sans même s'en rendre compte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il entra en stoppant ses pensées. Les paroles que Bill lui avait prononcé la première lui tournaient dans la tête.

 ** _C'est toi qui m'a mit là. Tu ne voulais pas que je détruise le monde et tu m'avais promis de venir me revoir pour me libérer._**

Comment ça _lui_ ?

Il soupira. Il n'y comprenais décidément rien!

Il s'arrêta un instant pour souffler un coup et s'approcha de Bill. _"Hum.. Salut Bill ! "_

 **[1] C'est un petit jeu de mots que Alexander Hirsh a fait. Ça signifie _"La Grande Ourse"_ et c'est une référence à sa tâche de naissance xD**


	5. Oups ( Chapitre 4 )

_" Hum... Salut Bill !"_

Bill releva la tête et lui fit un sourire charmeur

 _" Helloow Pinetree ~ "_

Dipper s'assit en face de lui et commença à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qu'il se pose lui même ? Ne serait-ce pas impoli ? Est-ce que c'était la vérité qu'il lui avait dit quand il lui a déclaré avoir été enfermé par lui ? C'est techniquement impossible : ils ne se connaissent même pas ! Et puis..

 _" Pinetree tu pense vraiment fort ! J'entends tout "_

Annonça Bill dans le plus grand des calmes.

 _" Parce qu'en plus tu lis dans les pensées ?! "_

Bill ricana

 _"Tu es impressionné ?_

 _\- Choqué. Je suis choqué. Pas impressionné. L'intimité disparaît .._

 _\- Sparait!_

 _\- ... Sérieusement ? "_

Le jeune garçon se fit un facepalm. Ce Bill n'était pas aussi mature qu'il n'en avait l'air.

 _" Est-ce que tu compte me libérer ? "_

Il sait ce qu'il veut au moins .

 _" Tu m'as quand même dis que tu as fais l'Apocalypse.._

 _\- En fait c'était la Bizarrapocalypse ! Et je faisais la Fiestapocalypse avec mes amis ! "_

Il sourit en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

 _" Ta sœur était dans une bulle rose. Elle était dans Mabbeland ! Et elle avait même un Dipper Cool ! Haha ! Tu étais vexé .. Tu as faillis tomber dans le piège avec la fausse Wendy!_ _\- Quoi ?_ _\- Oui ,je sais . Je n'aurai pas dû te sous-estimer mais c'était trop tentant : vous auriez étés protégés ,toi et tes proches , et j'aurais pu continuer mes plans pour dominer le monde. "_

Dipper le fixa , perplexe. Soit il était aussi fou que McGucket , soit c'était la vérité . Pour le coup il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

 _" Mais bon ! Je n'ai pas compté les doigts alors je me suis fais avoir par Stanley et Stanford ! Vous êtes aussi malins qu'eux ta sœur et toi !_ _\- Merci ! ... Je crois"_

Ils parlèrent longtemps de cette époque là, Dipper posant des questions sur son autre vie et Bill y répondant. Ils passèrent une bonne matinée ensemble mais Dipper dû s'en aller.

 _" Je réfléchirai à la question avec Mabble. On prends les bonnes décisions quand on est à deux ! Héhé_ _\- Oui , vous avez toujours pris les bonnes décisions ! À la prochaine ?_ _\- À la prochaine Bill. "_

Dipper sourit et lui tendit la main . Le démon la lui serra amicalement et soudainement les flammes bleues apparurent pendant une seconde ce qui fit sursauter le blond et le brun.

 _" C'était quoi ça ? "_

Demanda Dipper, confus.

 _" On vient de passer un pacte. "_


	6. Fraîcheur (Chapitre 5)

_" C'était quoi ça ? "_

Demanda Dipper, confus.

 _" On vient de passer un pacte. "_

Dipper parut plus confus que jamais.

 _" Comment ça ce fait ? Pourquoi ? "_

Bill eût l'air presque aussi confus .

 _" Je n'en sais rien .. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait ça! "_

Dipper secoua lentement la tête en soupirant et se pinçant l'arête du nez.

 _" Fais attention la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas refaire un pacte dont les tenants et les aboutissants me dont obscur. Bref ! Je vais y aller moi .. "_

Il fixa Bill qui était tête baissée quelques secondes et se retourna pour partir. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas ,par contre , ce fût l'immense sourire qui déformait le visage humanoïde du démon qui attendit d'entendre le clic significatif du verrouillage de la porte pour ,enfin , d'autoriser à laisser échapper un rire puissant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant depuis qu'il était dans ce sac de chair que maintenant. Il claqua des doigts et se fit apparaître des vêtements. Oui, il pouvait le faire dès le début mais c'était tellement plus amusant de regarder l'expression d'embarras sur le visage de Dipper qu'il ne voulait pas se donner cette peine.

Le dénommé Dipper reprit donc sa route vers le Mystery Shack en fixant sa main , les sourcils froncés .

 _Comment se fait-ce ?_ **[1]** _Il n'est pas censé avoir des pouvoirs dans cette prison.. Alors comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! M'aurait-il menti ? Non... Je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air au moins aussi confus que moi.._

Dipper s'entrava dans une branche mais ne se releva pas . Il se mit sur le dos et soupira. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête à se poser encore plus de questions qui resteraient sans réponses plus longtemps ! Il allait passer une journée normale et tout , **ABSOLUMENT** tout se passerait comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit à cette résolution et se releva sans prêter attention à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt .

Tout ne se passait pas exactement comme d'habitude.

En fait.. **RIEN** ne se passait comme d'habitude !

Il était harcelé de questions par Mabble et Stanford. Et elles étaient toutes en rapport avec cette porte . TOUTES ! **ABSOLUMENT TOUTES** !! Et le pire est qu'elles n'étaient que DEUX ! Oui, **DEUX** seules questions qui lui tappaient affreusement sur le système nerveux.

 ** _" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière du coup ?!??!!??! "_**

La voix impatiente de Mable résonnait en échos dans sa tête en même temps que celle de son Grand Oncle Ford.

 ** _" As-tu ouvert la porte Dipper ? "_**

Il s'était isolé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mable qui **(en raison de simplicité scénaristique et parce que j'ai la flemme)** avait ENFIN put retirer son plâtre et en profitait pour courir et faire la fête. Il était donc enfin au calme lorsqu'il fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur . Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et retira son tee-shirt. Il ne remarqua pas les traces noires qui apparaissaient dans son dos , se répandant lentement sur tout son corps. Cependant, il remarqua les triangles apparus sur chacun de ses poignets et brillants intensément. Il faillit être ébloui tant l'étincellement était fort. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _" Qu'est-ce que.. ? "_

Il remarqua que des traits noirs apparaissaient autour des triangles et commençaient à former le pentagramme qui était sur la porte .

 _" Pourquoi j'ai ça ?!! "_

Soudain , il parut se souvenir : **_Le pacte._**

 _" Quel genre de pacte ce démon m'a fait passer ?!! "_

Il remit son tee-shirt malgré l'impression de chaleur étouffante qui l'envahissait toujours plus. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau et s'en mit sur le visage. La fraîcheur du liquide appaisa cette étrange sensation de brûler vivant et il décida que c'était un bon moment pour aller se baigner dans le lac de Gravity Falls. De toute façon, à cette heure , personne n'était assez stupide pour essayer de pêcher! Il attrapa son sac et y mit sans précautions des serviettes et un caleçon. Il mit sur lui son maillot de bain et prit la route rapidement sans croiser personne. Pendant une fraction de seconde cependant, il eut l'impression de voir le monde en noir et blanc. Il n'y prêta pas attention et ,une fois arrivé , il ne perdit pas de temps pour aller dans l'eau fraîche. Il soupira de satisfaction. Quoi de plus agréable lorsqu'il fait si chaud, qu'une baignade ? Il resta longtemps à flotter à la surface, détendu et totalement serein sans même se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus , le monde autour de lui était en noir et blanc. Il ne se rendit pas plus compte des traces noires qui commençaient à entourer son torse et son cou. Il était si bien .. Il sourit et ferma les yeux pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Le lac était calme , il était seul et un doux vent sifflait dans les feuilles des arbres.

Il sentit un léger remous dans l'eau qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il ne les crut pas immédiatement. Personne n'en aurait cru ses yeux à sa place.

Car là..

En face de lui ...

Un visage souriait paisiblement.

Le fixant d'un unique œil.

En face de lui se trouvait Bill.

Autour de lui , le monde avait perdu ses couleurs et tout paraissait ralenti.

Tout sauf lui-même et Bill.

Ce dernier le fixait étrangement et ouvrit la bouche .

 _" Libère-moi.. "_

Et , en un clin d'œil, le monde retrouva ses couleurs et il disparu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Dipper sorti de l'eau. Il était confus. Il s'assit sur une des serviettes et fixa la surface de l'eau. Il secoua lentement la tête et sourit légèrement.

 _" Tss.. J'ai dû m'être endormi... "_

 **[1] C'est drôle xD on dirait qu'il dit " fesse "**

 **OMAGAAAD ! 948 MOTS ! On avance plutôt bien**

 **MÉ KESKI ARIV A DIPPY-CHOU ?!!**

 **Je vais vous le dire !**

 **Mais pas maintenant ! xD Sinon c'est pas drôle !**

 **Bon! Après... Les gens qui attendent le Billdip avec la bave qui dégouline de la bouche ( j'en fais partie j'avoue xD ) je suis désolée de devoir vous annoncer qu'il va falloir attendre!**

 **C'est vrai quoi ! xD On ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça EwE**

 **Je compte faire un développement lent des sentiments mais pas non plus qui dure 500 chapitres vous voyez ?**

 **Après si vous êtes assez nombreux à me foutre des coups de pieds au cul pour que j'accelère un peu les choses , je le ferai :33**

 **BOOON ! J'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre . J'avoue que j'avais la flemme et j'essayais de par ... Nan c'est faux ! J'avais juste la flemme! xD**

 **GOMENE !**

 **Si des gens sont intéressés, je vous préviens que je suis aussi en train d'écrire un Creek. Je prends vraiment mon temps pour lui parce que je ne veux pas bâcler les choses ou le laisser à l'abandon alors que des gens lisent..**

 **Ensuiiite J'avais commencé un autre Billdip avant celui-ci mais je n'ai pas posté parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite DU TOUT ! J'avais l'idée générale , je savais ce que je voulais qu'il y ait dedans en TRÈS GROS mais c'était tout. Je n'arrivais pas à le mettre sur papier. Je verrai peut-être pour me repencher sur la chose pour assouvir votre soif de Yaoi !**

 **Bref ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser à vous raconter ma vie parce qu'on s'en fout !**

 **À la prochaine s'pèce de Fujoshi !!**

 ** _(Fudanshi ? Peut-être xD JSP si il y en a loul )_**


	7. Crin de licorne (Chapitre 6)

_" Tss.. J'ai dû m'être endormi.. "_

Dipper prit donc la route vers le Mystery Shack en souriant , enfin appaisé de l'immonde sensation de brûler vivant. Il ne perdit pas de temps à arriver et croisa Mabble , assise dans le fauteuil de Stan. Elle le fixa bizarrement et ricana

 _" Sympa tes tatouages Dippy! T'essaye d'impressionner Wendy avec un look de Bad Boy ? "_

Dipper fronça Les sourcils et baissa la tête pour se rendre compte que, sur ses bras , de longues spirales venaient entourer le pentagramme sur ses poignets et que quelques mots de glissaient entre les traits .

 _" Mable... "_

Il lui prit la main pour la faire se lever et lui murmura à l'oreille

 _" Ce matin... J'ai fait un pacte avec Bill mais.. Je ne connais pas les deux parties du contrat.. En fait .. Je n'en connais aucune et lui non plus. "_

Il eut l'air inquiet et suivit des yeux le chemin d'une des spirales , remontant le long de son bras.. Il retira son tee-shirt et se retourna dos à sa jumelle qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

 _" Euuuuuuuuuuuuh.. Dipper... "_

Il la fixa .

 _" C'est si horrible que ça ? "_

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir.

 _" HmmmmmmmmmNan.. Ça va .. On va dire que c'est euuuuuuuuuuuuh... Particulier ... Pour ... Les gens qui aiment ... Les choses mignonnes.. Euh... C'est plus au goût des gens qui... Sont un peu possessifs peut-être ? "_

Dipper monta donc pour voir le désastre par lui-même. Il en resta bouche bée. Son dos était presque entièrement noir et les seules parties de sa peau qui était encore visibles écrivaient **" Bill "** à répétition autour d'un dessin du même personnage que sur ses poignets. Il se regarda de face et seules quelques lignes étaient visibles au niveau de ses flancs. Il regarda la seule chose présente sur son torse. Au niveau de son cœur, des mains aux doigts effrayant étaient dessinées. Elles tenaient un cœur où étaient marqué **" Your My Puppet Now "**

Il soupira et s'accouda à l'évier.

 _" Comment je vais expliquer ça à oncle Stan et oncle Ford ,moi ?_

 _\- Expliquer quoi ? "_

Il se retourna vivement , surpris de voir encore une fois que tout autour de lui avait perdu leurs couleurs. Tout sauf lui-même et son interlocuteur qui s'avérerait n'être personne d'autre que Bill.

 _" Bill ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu es censé être dans le truc bizarre qui te sert de prison !_

 _\- Mais j'y suis mon p'tit Dippy-Chou ~_

 _\- Bah non! Tu es là !_

 _\- HmmmmmmmmmNan ! Ici c'est l'univers mental ~ Normalement tu ne peux pas y accéder sans moi mais il se trouve que notre pacte nous a liés !_

 _\- Liés ?!_

 _\- Oui ! Par exemple... Si je me fais mal , tu auras mal mais tu n'auras aucune blessure ! Et vice-versa.. Si l'un d'entre nous meurt, l'autre meurt et des trucs comme ça !_

 _\- Ça n'a aucun sens !_

 _\- C'est l'auteure qui a choisi !_

 _\- Quelle auteure ?_

 _\- Euuh.. Personne ! Tu ne comprendrais pas et j'entends toutes tes questions donc c'est un peu dérangeant pour dormir et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer parce que cette merde me bouffe de l'énergie ! Bref ! J'entends tes pensées mais cette fois je n'ai pas la limite de la distance ou de problèmes de cryptages parce que normalement, ici c'est crypté.. À cause du crin de licorne... Tu peux savoir où je suis et je peux savoir où tu es... Et il y a d'autres choses mais... Tu passeras pour ..."_

Et tout redevint normal. Bill n'était plus là et la salle de bain était colorée . Dipper espéra un instant que ses tatouages auraient disparus mais ils étaient tous là. Il soupira et remit son tee-shirt. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il y avait au moins quelques questions qui avaient finalement une réponse. Grâce à Bill. Dipper sourit . Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance ? Il descendit au sous-sol pour rejoindre Ford et lui demanda

 _" Dis Oncle Ford... Tu sais où est le crin de licorne ? "_

Ford releva son regard qui était rivé sur des tonnes et des tonnes de calculs puis fronça les sourcils.

 _" Quel crin de licorne ?_

 _\- Euh.. Nan rien ! Je le chercherais , c'est pas grave ! Merci ! "_

Il commença à partir.

 _" Dipper ? "_

Il se stoppa .

 _" Oui?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu as des... Tatouages ?_

 _\- Euh.. Pour impressionner Wendy ! Mais c'est un secret ! Ne le dis à personne ! Pitié "_

Il lança un regard suppliant à son oncle qui sourit et fit comme s'il fermait sa bouche avec un fermeture éclair. Dipper sourit et s'enfuit en disant :

 _" Merci oncle Ford ! "_

Il sortit du sous-sol et monta les escaliers. Sa prochaine mission serait de trouver le crin de licorne apparemment !

 _" Tu mens plutôt bien PineTree ~ "_

Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Rien.

 _" Quoi?_

 _\- En tout cas , mieux qu'avant !_

 _\- Comment ça se fait que je t'entends alors que t'es pas là ?_

 _\- C'est dans ta tête ~_

 _\- Parce qu'en plus on peut parler comme ça ?!_

 _\- Mouais mais pas longtemps sinon tu vas.. "_

Et Dipper commença à saigner du nez. Il mit sa main en dessous et se pinça le nez.

 _" ... Saigner du nez..._ "

Puis , encore une fois , plus rien.


	8. Fourchettes et soda (Chapitre 7)

Dipper soupira et alla essuyer le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Il jeta son mouchoir et descendit pour prendre le goûter.

Il n'y a pas d'âge pour le goûter ! Tout le monde le sait !

Il prit donc des langues de chat et un verre de jus de fruits et rejoignit sa jumelle à table.

 _" Alors ? Ta journée ?_

 _\- Super ! Je suis allée voir Grenda et Candy pour qu'on s'organise une soirée pyjama ! Tu devrais venir avec nous !_

 _\- Euuuuuuuuuuuuh Ouais mais nan merci ! "_

Rit Dipper en réponse.

 _" Et toi ? À part ton truc avec Billy ?_

 _\- C'est Bill .. Ehh .. Je suis allé au lac eeeettttt ... C'est tout . J'ai pas de vie . RIP moi._

 _\- HAHAHA Mais bien sûr que tu as une vie Dipper ! On va dire qu'elle est plus ... Plate ?_

 _\- Merci. Ça me rassure Mable .._

 _\- De rien ! C'est pour ça que je suis là Huhuhu "_

Et ils se mirent tous deux à rire.

Ils mangèrent donc en ricanant et en se racontant des blagues et finirent leurs 4 heures.

Il se sentit fatigué et décida de faire une sieste après son petit goûter.

Il s'attendait à tout , sauf à ça.

En fait il s'attendait juste à une sieste revigorante ..

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit en entendant un ricanement.

Il n'était plus dans son lit.

En fait. . .

Il n'était plus dans son **corps**.

C'était Bill qui y était !

Il marchait bizarrement, apparemment en recherche d'équilibre et en rigolant . Puis se tourna vers Dipper , un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _" Woah ! Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas pris possession de ton corps PineTree ~_

 _\- Hein ?! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ! Rends moi mon corps Bill !_

 _\- Je te promet de te le rendre ! Plus tard ! Oh ! On refait la course jusqu'en bas ? "_

Et sans attendre de réponse, il courut vers les escaliers, réhabitué à se tenir sur deux jambes et se laissa tomber dedans , poursuivit par Dipper qui marmonnait des obscènités et criait au démon :

 _" FAIS PAS ÇA ! JE VAIS AVOIR MAL EN Y RETOURNANT !! "_

Bill alla dans la cuisine et sortit une canette de soda.

 _" Ooooooooooooooh ~ Je me souviens de ça ! "_

Il rigola et inspira un grand coup pour dire , comme si c'était une réplique de théâtre :

 _" WOAAAW ! Du soda Humain ! Et je vais le boire , comme un humain ! "_

Et il le renversa dans sa bouche puis ses yeux en riant aux éclats comme si c'était un jeu plus qu'amusant.

Dipper avait comme une impression de déjà vu .. Il n'y fit pas attention et eut l'air en colère .

 _" BON ! Arrête de jouer et rends moi mon corps Bill ! Ça ne m'amuse pas "_

Et pendant qu'il disait ces mots , Bill eut l'air pensif. Il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la dernière fois. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il s'en rappela , après tout , ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps...

Il ouvrit le tirroir à fourchettes et y glissa son bras pour le refermer violemment dessus plusieurs fois d'affilée.

Dipper arrêta de parler et le fixa.

Cette fois il en était sûr! C'était déjà arrivé ! Il avait déjà vu ça ! Mais... Où ? Quand ?

 _" Tu te poses enfin les bonnes questions.. "_

Et Bill retira son bras où quelques fourchettes s'étaient plantées.

 _" C'est hilarant d'avoir mal ! "_

Il avança vers Dipper et l'emmena dans le paysage mental. Il lui rendit son corps et lui murmura :

 _" Je jouerai avec plus tard . Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme la dernière fois mais... Il faut que tu sâches que ... Ça ne fait que 5 ans que je suis enfermé. "_

Puis il disparu. Dipper tomba au sol en se tenant le bras. Il enleva les fourchettes puis tilta.

 _" Comment ça 5 ans ?!! Mais... Ça ne colle pas ! J'avais 12 ans et ... Je me serai souvenu si il y avait eu tout ce qu'il m'a dit ! Pourquoi... Est-ce qu'il me fait douter Comme ça de mes propres souvenirs ? "_

Il se releva , encore plus perdu que jamais et monta les escaliers pour aller se reposer. Il avait bien besoin de repos après ça.


	9. Confiance ( Chapitre 8 )

Dipper se laissa tomber dans son lit , complètement exténué. Il couina lorsque son bras fraîchement meurtri rencontra les draps. Il posa sa main dessus et grogna.

 _" Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. "_

Il se mit sur le ventre et soupira. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ENFIN dormir. À peine ferma-t-illes yeux que la porte s'ouvrit.

 _" Dipper ? Pourquoi tu parlais tout seul dans la cuisine ? "_

Demanda Mable innocemment.

 _" Je parlais à Bill ... "_

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Il referma donc les yeux et put FINALEMENT rejoindre le pays des rêves...

Pendant qu'il dormait , Stanford ruminait. Il n'avait pas prit la bonne décision en laissant la clef à Dipper. Il n'aurait pas pu la laisser à Mable de toutes façons et il ne pouvait pas la garder lui-même. Elle l'affaiblissait.

Il n'avait plus la capacité, à son âge , de garder des objets magiques.

Il aurait peut-être dû la sceller ?

Il soupira. Tout allait recommencer si Dipper continuait de voir le démon. Surtout qu'apparemment , Bill avait rattrapé le temps perdu en faisant ce stupide pacte avec Dipper Même si celui-ci n'était , apparemment , au courant de rien. Il y avait peut-être une chance de rattraper cette erreur ?

Non.

Il n'y en avait pas.

Bill ne le laisserai pas faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il ne pouvait plus que tout regarder à nouveau.

Dipper courrait toujours vers sa perte.

 _" Tu n'as pas pris la mauvaise décision. "_

Stanley ouvrit sa canette de soda et en donna une à son jumeau.

 _" Si... Il aurait fallu que je ne la lui laisse pas._  
 _\- Elle t'aurait tué crétin. Et c'était la condition .. Tu n'es pas devin! Tu ne vois pas l'avenir.. Peut-être que tu t'étais trompé dès le début et que tu as fais des conclusions trop hâtives. "_

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils discutaient sérieusement et ce n'était pas à chaque fois pour parler de _**ça**_.

 _" Et si j'avais raison alors ?_  
 _\- ... Alors on est tous morts. "_

L'atmosphère n'était pas agréable dans le sous-sol.

 _" Il ne faut pas qu'il trouve le crin de licorne. "_

Quelqu'un était dans l'ombre. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche. _Il savait..._ Pensa-t-il . Dipper sortit du sous-sol en silence et remercia Bill de l'avoir réveillé . Rien n'était bien clair mais au moins il en savait un peu plus...  
Peut-être ?

L'heure du repas sonna rapidement, c'était Mable qui était de corvée cuisine et Dipper corvée vaisselle. Il avait mit des pansements sur son bras pour que personne ne voit les affreux trous et bleus qui étaient laissés par les fourchettes et le tiroir. Le repas fut animé comme chaque jours par les conversations et les rires mais Dipper sentait l'étrange atmosphère. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'impression que ses oncles cherchaient à tout prix à éviter de faire paraître l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient tous deux - même si Stanley refusait de l'admettre - .

La nuit venue , Dipper sortit de sa chambre avec pour objectif de rendre une petite visite à Bill. Il s'était habillé et avait préparé son sac pour qu'il puisse se divertir en compagnie du démon des rêves.

Il sortit du Mystery Shack et se dirigea vers la porte . Il l'ouvrit et alla voir Bill qui regardait son plafond de pierre , les mains derrière la tête . Le Brun le fixa en souriant , trouvant le démon dans une position alléchante . Il rougit en pensant ça . Comment osait-il avoir ce genre de pensées ?

 _" Je suis flatté PineTree ~_

 _\- Désolé ! Je voulais pas penser ça ! "_

Bill sourit et regarda Dipper dans les yeux et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les petits privilèges qu'il avait eu auprès du garçon lui manquaient. Il ne pouvait pas le nier !

 _" Ah oui ? "_

Le Brun hocha la tête , le regard fuyant.

 _" Tu me le disais des fois . Je me souviens même que tu regardais un arbres ou l'eau pour ne pas te sentir trop embarrassé_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tu étais si jeune mais tu n'étais pas comme les autres . Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu !_

 _\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

 _\- Pour rien ... Oublies ça ! Tu venais pour faire quoi ? "_

Bill sourit , tentant de changer de sujet . Il n'aurait pas dû le dire maintenant! Il aurait dû se retenir ! Il aurait dû...

 _" J_ ' _ai apporté quelques choses pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble mais je pensais plus à .._

 _\- Action ou vérité pour savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais je ne peux pas accepter ça . J'ai fais un pacte_

 _\- Oh ,D'accord je comprends "_

Dipper rougit et alla s'allonger à côté de Bill.

 _" Dis moi Bill ... Est-ce que tu sais où est le crin de licorne ?_

 _\- Oui . Mais ton oncle va le déplacer . Tu devrais peut-être l'espionner ?_

 _\- Oui .. J'ai tellement l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose .._

 _\- Si tu savais .. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Si tu n'aime pas , je ne recommencerai pas .."_

Dipper tourna la tête vers Bill , se redressant légèrement.

 _" Encore un pacte dans lequel je ne connais ni les tenant ni les aboutissants ? "_

Bill sourit, se redressant légèrement aussi et secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

 _" Hm... Nan ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais cette fois-ci Pine Tree "_

Dipper eut l'air un peu suspicieux . A quoi Bill pouvait bien être en train de penser ?!

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête Bill ? "_

Le démon fixa le jeune homme quelques secondes.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire **ça** ?

Est-ce qu'il devait faire **ça** ?

Est-ce qu'il faisait le bon choix ?

Est-ce que ça allait marcher ?

 _Oui._ C'était certain !

 _" Fermes les yeux .. "_

Sa voix était douce .

Elle n'était pas inquiétante.

Dipper fit un choix.

Il décida de lui faire confiance et ferma les yeux , se plongeant lui-même dans les ténèbres .

Bill se rapprocha .

 _Lentement._

Il n'avait pas eut son visage si près de celui de Dipper depuis longtemps.

Il ferma lui aussi les yeux.

Et frissonna en scellant leurs lèvres .

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **1065 MOTS YAY !**

 **Eh non , vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien EwE**

 **Je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai écris**

 **J'ai hésité pour la fin mais j'avais trop envie de les faire s'embrasser 8D**

 **allez A+ les gens EwE**


	10. Son œil est jaune ( Chapitre 9 )

Dipper était dans sa chambre , les yeux fermés et feignant un sommeil profond alors que les images du baiser avec Bill lui revenaient toujours en tête .

Il entendit des pas monter les escaliers et le grincement de la porte lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un entrait .  
 _  
" Oncle Ford ! Il dort ! "_

C'était la voix de Mable qui chuchotait fort pour que son oncle l'entende mais pour que son frère ne se réveille pas .

Il fronça les sourcils , toujours tourné vers le mur . Qu'est-ce que Mable faisait ?  
 _  
" Tu peux t'occuper du crin de licorne ! "_

Dipper ouvrit grand les yeux , se retenant de hoqueter . Sa propre sœur lui mentait elle aussi ? Ne pouvait-il donc avoir confiance qu'en Bill à présent ?  
 _  
" Il a ouvert la porte mais j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de le libérer pour le moment .._

\- C'est bien Mable. N'oublie pas que c'est pour son bien , d'accord ?

\- Oui oncle Ford , je le sais "

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Le brun se redressa brusquement . C'était le moment ! Il se leva et sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour suivre son oncle dans la cabane du mystère .

Il devait rester prudent et ne pas se faire repérer par Stanley ou par Stanford ... Ou par Mable .. Il vit de loin Mousse **[1]** qui nettoyait les carreaux multicolores mais ne se focalisa  
pas sur sa présence , trop occupé à surveiller si la voie était libre. Enfin, après quelques minutes à faire le tour du Mystery Shack , il eut enfin la réponse à une question.

Le crin de licorne est sur le toit .

Il soupira et se glissa hors de la vue de qui que se soit pour se précipiter auprès de son lit .

Il se concentra comme Bill lui avait expliqué et marmonna entre ses lèvres

 _" Je sais où il est . "_

La réponse du démon ne se fit pas attendre en sachant le temps très limité qu'ils avaient pour communiquer de cette façon.

 _" Cette nuit tu pourras le brûler . "_

Dipper hocha la tête et se rallongea.  
 _  
" J'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir faire confiance qu'à toi Bill .. "_

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il avait besoin de se reposer si il voulait être prêt cette nuit !

Bill , de son côté , portait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il savait.

Il savait tout .

ABSOLUMENT tout !

Il connaissait même le lien que le destin voulait qu'il ait avec Dipper dès le début de l'histoire et le fait de voir qu'il perdait confiance en sa famille était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver .

Vous essayez de comprendre .

Vous essayez de savoir qui blâmer .

Mais vous finissez par faire la même erreur que Stanford .

Encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que je décide d'arrêter votre calvaire ..

Bill se leva et avança vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas s'en approcher à cause des chaines mais il savait que Dipper finirait par le libérer! Ou du moins .. Il l'espérait ..

Il soupira et tira sur ses liens en grognant. Sa liberté lui manquait !

Il devrait peut-être tout lui dire ?  
 **  
oOoOo**

 _" Tu ne peux pas me priver de ma liberté!_

\- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi !

\- Je suis assez grand pour choisir moi-même mes fréquentations !

\- Tu ne peux pas le fréquenter LUI !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?!

\- C'est moi ! "

Les cris de la dispute arrivaient jusqu'à l'étage. La personne qui y était , était allongée sur son lit avec son coussin sur la tête dans l'espoir d'étouffer le bruit. Cette personne se leva, sécha les restes de larmes sur ses joues et descendit les escaliers avec un air déterminé.

 _" ARRÊTEZ! "_

Les deux personnes tournèrent la tête vers la personne mais leurs visages vous étaient flous. Si bien que vous tentez de vous rapprocher pour savoir qui se cache derrière cette étrange censure.

 _" Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas ..? "_

L'un des deux personnages **-le plus petit** \- s'approcha de la personne et dit son nom d'une voix douce mais nouée . Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il vient de dire.  
 _  
" Non ! Il a raison ! Tu n'as pas oublié tout ce qu'il a fait quand même ?! "_

Le deuxième personnage -le plus grand- hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors que le plus petit contractait la machoire. Il tentait de se retenir mais pointa violement du doit le plus grand .

 _" ET LUI ?! TU AS OUBLIÉ DE QU'IL A FAIT ?! "_

Il pointa du doigt la personne en face de lui .

 _" ET TOI ?! TU AS OUBLIÉ ?! "_

Son expression désaprobatrice devint celle d'un coeur brisé alors qu'il fuyait dans la forêt.

 **oOoOo**  
Dipper se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se redressa et se souvint de sa mission. Il fixa Mable avec un sourire légèrement triste et sorti de la chambre sans perdre de temps. Il se deplaça silencieusement dans la cabane grinçante et attrapa les allumettes .

Il monta jusqu'au toit et attrapa le crin de licorne. Il ne se sentait pas très bien au contact du crin arc en ciel et il se dit que ce devait être à cause du pacte qu'il avait fait avec Bill. Il craqua une allumette et commença à le brûler , regardant la cendre - **qui s'avérait être des paillettes** \- tomber sur le toit du Mystery Shack.

 _" Dipper !"_

Il sursauta, lâchant le crin qui tomba quelques mètres plus bas au sol en continuant de se consumer . Il tourna vivement la tête , se craquant le cou et soupira d'un semi soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son oncle Ford. Ce dernier avait l'air assez énervé et Dipper était un peu inquiet à ce propos.  
 _  
"Tu m'as fais peur oncle Ford !_

\- Que faisais-tu ?!

\- Heum..

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as brûlé ? C'était la dernière mèche !

\- J'ai ...

\- Donnes moi la clef , Dipper..

\- Non ! C'est MA clef ! Sans elle je ne pourrais pas aller voir ...

\- Quoi ?! Bill?

\- Arrêtes de t'énerver ! "

Chacun fut silencieux finalement , se fixant dans les yeux puis Dipper soupira et descendit du toit pour aller dans la forêt rejoindre Bill.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il soupira à l'étrange impression de déjà vu qu'il avait eu.

 **-  
1001 mots**

[1] Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir mentionné de toute l'histoire ! XD

Alouuurs

Je suis fière de vous présenter le chapitre 9 et de vous prevenir que j'ai déjà commencé le 10 ! Au moment où j'écris ceci ( je le rajoute juste avant de poster ) j'en suis à 510 mots ! Une moitié quoi ! À peu près xD

ENSOUUUIIIIIIIIITE !

Pour l'antagoniste !

J'ai 6 propositions

Y en a c'est du what The fuck j'ai pas compris xD

Alcor The Dreambender : 4

Newty : 1

Bill : 1

Moi : 3

Godzilla : 1

Mathieu Sommet : 1

Wendy : 1

Le résultat me paraît assez. . . Évident! XD

Félicitations mon petit !


End file.
